


goodbyemylittleValentine

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 2





	goodbyemylittleValentine

情人节不应该叫情人节；瓦伦丁殉教不如说是殉情；金东贤和林煐岷怎么也不算一双伴侣。他只是惯会体贴，他也只是多情善感，所以他们不过情人节。

他休假就来找我做爱。金东贤说，估计是军队憋的，我也安全不是吗。恰好情人节春假而已，他一没带花、二没贺卡，套子都没有，见面第一件事开房，我还要随叫随到。有这样的情人节吗？

没人回答他——只有他看着酒店镜子里的自己。他想：我应该放个假的。腿软得都站不住了，不知道是被舞台还是林煐岷蹂躏的，浑身上下没有一处是舒服的。林煐岷在外面，坐在床上抽烟玩手机，视床头的火灾警告为无物。或许也视金东贤为无物。

他射的时候拔出来了，精液落在金东贤背上；他再伸手捞住了金东贤的性器，帮这个听话又安全的弟弟打了出来，下床洗手时还附赠了一个脸颊吻。金东贤转过身背对镜子，竭力扭头去看那片被自己搓红的背，热水的雾气让他犯头晕。

还有零星几小时今天就结束了。金东贤无意在浴室待那么久，只是他有些不知所措，他回忆散落在地上的衣物、挂在玄关衣架上的大衣，林煐岷把他赶来洗澡的时候甚至没让他拿一件蔽体的浴衣。

应该直接出去还是喊一声？明明刚刚才被赤身裸体地操过一遍，在这矫情显得毫无意义……

“东贤啊！洗这么久？”林煐岷敲浴室的门。

金东贤只好说：“你把我内裤拿进来。”

“直接出来穿吧，不知道丢哪去了。”

还不是你丢的。金东贤心里骂。

发梢的水滴在颈后，一下下把鸡皮疙瘩撞出来，金东贤一拉门就对上了林煐岷的眼睛。林煐岷先是看见那头湿漉漉的头发，再看到裸露的胸膛——再往下他就不敢看了，金东贤还盯着他，他却只好移开眼神，佯装怪罪一句：“也不拿毛巾遮遮。”

话毕就闪身进浴室，把金东贤刚开头的脏话挡了个完全。

他不可能不知道弟弟们今晚有演出，朴佑镇每晚都找他聊天，跟经纪人一样对他汇报行程。但他还是恶劣地来了，即使他知道金东贤在答应他的请求后跟着的那声叹气是什么意思。他只是很自私地想：我们都没有在情人节做过爱。

确实，一次都没有。情人节对他们而言只是个需要上线营业的日子，没人想看着对方还未消散的假笑谈情说爱缠缠绵绵，金东贤也只给他送过一次花。2018年那次，他们第一次做爱的三天后。

三年了，他想，我们认识五年了。花洒的水浇得他有些心慌。那朵花是最俗的红玫瑰，被他剪了枝养了两天就死了，花瓣一碰就掉，萎缩成了一片片难看的尸体，金东贤亲手把它丢进垃圾桶的。

他回家时就看不见了，他以为是自己做了什么惹金东贤生气的事，跑去问的时候金东贤却神色如常地告诉他：花枯了就应该扔掉吧。然后他当真了。

金东贤在门外叫他：“我走了啊。”

走去哪？他想。他好像不自觉地说出来了，声音被水声打碎了，金东贤听不清，又重复一句：“我说我走了！”

他倏地把水关了，水管苟延残喘一样吱一声。排风扇把蒸气抽走，浴室里变得很冷，还有空气掠过他皮肤，带走很多温度。他把玻璃门打开，从架子上拿走一条毛巾，先是擦了擦脸，又盖在脑袋上擦擦头发，金东贤不耐烦地喊他大名，毛巾却罩住了耳朵，过滤掉了很多问题。

金东贤终于等不及，彼时已经快到零点，田雄给他发消息问他什么时候回家——因为他走之前跟成员们保证过。他打开浴室的门，也只是推开一条小缝，电话在裤子口袋里震，应该是经纪人打来问要不要接他回家的。他一只手绕去裤袋，却破了防被林煐岷拽进浴室，他用力地抱他，身上的水全都蹭到金东贤衣服上，金东贤还没来得及发脾气，林煐岷就说：“你去哪？”

他好像不需要答案，他也打心底里知道他要去哪，金东贤在他耳旁叹气，还要咬他耳朵。

林煐岷听见自己狡辩，他说零点过了，我们过二月十五号吧。

end.


End file.
